Romantic Ageru yo
, Conocida popularmente como "Romance te puedo dar" es el tema de cierre de Dragon Ball, fue compuesto por Takeshi Ike (música) y Takemi Yoshida (letra), con arreglos de Kōhei Tanaka e interpretado por Ushio Hashimoto. Existen cuatro versiones con cambios en los detalles del vídeo. En Latinoamérica es interpretada por Marisa de Lille con coros de su hermano Luis, y es adaptada y dirigida musicalmente por Loretta Santini]] Letras A continuación se muestran algunas adaptaciones de la letra de este ending en otros doblajes, no la traducción literal de la original. Español latino= Fantasía, ven a mí, conquistarte quiero yo. Juventud, un misterio vas a descubrir. Todos quieren pronto vivir, aventuras mil y algo más. Juventud, conserva la inocencia que hay en ti. Si tratas de aparentar alguien que no eres, se esfumará la magia igual, que vana ilusión. Atrévete a enfrentar salvaje y plenamente el milagro de vivir. Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar) Romance te puede dar (te puede dar) Si me enseñas con valor la verdad que hay en ti. Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar) Romance te puede dar (te puede dar) Brillando en mi pecho está, vigorosamente el amor que hay en mí para ti. Entre miles caminar, maravilloso será, lo sé bien, será un día hermoso y pronto llegará. La emoción anhelo vivir y sentir la felicidad. Puedo ver que el mundo vibra alrededor de mi. Debes gritar con gran pasión, todo lo que piensas y tus deseos van a lograr el cielo alcanzar. Intenta ser hermoso, sensual y glamoroso, toma tu oportunidad. Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar) Romance te puede dar (te puede dar) Solitario corazón lleno de amor te doy. Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar) Romance te puede dar (te puede dar) Brillando en mi pecho está, vigorosamente el amor que hay en mi para ti. Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar) Romance te puede dar (te puede dar) Si me enseñas con valor la verdad que hay en ti. Romance te puedo dar (te puedo dar) Romance te puede dar (te puede dar) Brillando en mi pecho está, vigorosamente el amor que hay en mi para ti. |-| Español (España)= Todo es colosal, irreal, soñador. Quiero viajar a ese país lejano y singular. Has de ser valiente y tenáz, no mirar jamás hacia atrás, pues si no, nada en la vida tú conseguirás. En amor has de saber que lo justo es corresponder. Si no es así, mejor será dejarlo y olvidar. Me gusta la aventura, me gusta estar contigo, y así vivirla los dos. La gente debe luchar, comunicarse y sentir. Y la vida así es más bella, esto es el amor. Sé bien que lo harás por mí, porque mi amor tuyo es. Cuando estás lejos de mí, piensa que en tu breve ausencia me siento infeliz. |-| Japonés (Kanji)= お出でファンタジー　好きさミステリー 君の若さ隠さないで 不思議したくて　冒険したくて 誰も皆　うずうずしてる 大人の振りして　諦めちゃ 奇跡の謎など　解けないよ もっとワイルドに　もっと逞しく　生きてご 覧 ロマンティック上げるよ ロマンティック上げるよ 本当の勇気　見せてくれたら ロマンティック上げるよ ロマンティック上げるよ ときめく胸に　きらきら光った 夢を上げるよ |-| Japonés (Rōmaji)= Oide Fantasy suki sa Mystery kimi no wakasa kakusanaide Fushigi shita kute bouken shita kute Dare mo minna uzu-uzu shite-ru otona no furi shite akiramecha kiseki no nazo na do tokenai yo motto Uirudo ni motto takumashike ikite goran Romantic Ageruyo Romantic Ageruyo Honto no yuuki misete kuretara Romantic Ageruyo Romantic Ageruyo Tokimeku mune ni Kirakira hikatte yume o ageruyo! Itsu ka Wonderful kitto Beautiful hito no Jungle mayoi konde Suriru shita kute shiawaseshita kute naze ka minna sowa-sowa shite-ru Omotta toori ni sakebanakya negai wa sora made todokanai motto sakushii ni motto utsukushiku ikite goran Romantic Ageruyo Romantic Ageruyo Honto no namida misete kuretara Romantic Ageruyo Romantic Ageruyo Samishii kokoro yasashiku tsutsunde ai o ageruyo |-| Inglés= Be as free as you can be, a childlike love of fantasy, The world is a mystery for you and me. A miracle, an adventure too, a single wish waits for you, The beating of your heart will see you through. When you think you can't go on, give it another try, The power of your youth is strong, and as big as the sky. Search all over the valley, the mountains and you'll see... believing in yourself sets you free! Come on, I'll give you romance! Come on, I'll give you paradise! Liberate the "you" that you keep inside. Come on, I'll give you romance! Come on, I'll give you paradise! Make your dreams come true; you'll see fantasy... magic can happen to you! Versiones La primera versión fue usada en la serie entre los episodios 1 y 21. Próximamente se uso una segunda versión de los episodios 22 a 101, aquí cambiaron algunas imágenes para incluir a Krilin y Launch. En la tercera versión que estuvo entre los episodios 102 y 132 cambiaron algunas escenas para incluir al Maestro Karin, Yajirobe, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz. Mientras que la cuarta versión que se mostró entre el 133 y 153, donde la secuencia de imágenes cambia completamente mostrando a los personajes con las edades correspondiente de la Saga de la 23° edición del Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales. En todas las versiones la música se mantuvo intacta. 'Ver. 21st Century' En 2008 se lanzó una versión inédita con arreglos musicales junto con una nueva versión también del opening La Fantástica Aventura, con las mismas letras y los mismos cantantes. Aunque no a sido adaptada para Latinoamérica oficialmente, el proyecto DBFandub realizó esa versión en base a la letra que realizaron en versión extendida de está misma canción, regresando Luis y Marisa de Lille a sus puestos como intérpretes y coros respectivamente.Ver. 21st Century 'Ver. 2015' En 2015 se lanzó una versión inédita con arreglos musicales cantado está vez por un hombre, como parte del single CD de "Chozetsu Dynamic" de Kazuya Yoshii. Aunque no a sido adaptada para Latinoamérica oficialmente, el proyecto DBFandub realizó esa versión a base de la letra que ellos mismos ya realizaron, con el intérprete de Cha-La Head-Cha-La Ricardo Silva cantándola.Ver. 2015 por Ricardo Silva A pesar de que mantuvieron la letra original, tiene ciertos errores: En la parte de "Se esfumará la magia igual, que vana ilusión" dice "queda la ilusión", en vez de decir "será un día hermoso" dice "será hermoso" y dice "puedes gritar con gran pasión" en vez de "debes". Como dato extra por cuestión del género que la canta dice "Intenta tú vivir más sexy y amorosa" en vez de "Intensa ser hermoso, sensual y glamoroso". Ricardo cantó la canción con está instrumental junto a Marisa de LilleRicardo Silva y Marisa de Lille cantando juntos para el grupo concepto Anime Entre Amigos,Anime Entre Amigos en el cual el error de "vana ilusión" se arregla, pero los otros se mantienen y en vez de decir "si me enseñas con valor" dice "muestras". Adrián Barba, intérprete mejor conocido por los temas El Poder Nuestro es y Ángeles Fuimos para DB, también subió su versión de la canción.Ver. 2015 por Adrián Barba Pero en la segunda mención del título en vez de decir "Romance te puede dar" dice "puedo", un error común puesto que los subtítulos de las versiones anteriores decían "puedo". En reemplazó de la frase "Intenta ser hermoso, sensual y glamoroso", las palabras las cambió por un homólogo femenino. Personajes *Bulma *Son Goku *Yamcha *Puar *Oolong *Kame Sen'nin (Maestro Roshi) Agregados en 2° ver. *Krilin *Launch Agregados en 3° ver. *Maestro Karin *Yajirobe *Ten Shin Han *Chaoz *Urigame Agregados en 4° ver. *Chi-Chi Objetos *Radar del Dragón *Báculo sagrado *Nube Kinton *Esferas del Dragón *Auto *Avión Vídeos Versión de TV thumb|center|400px Versión extendida thumb|center|400px Curiosidades * El proyecto DBFandub hizo la versión extendida de la canción con la participación de Marisa de Lille y Loretta Santini nuevamente, pero Luis de Lille no regresó en los coros, en cambio Loretta hizo esa parte. * Se desconoce como este tema, al igual que el opening que lo acompaña, fuera adaptado si para empezar la traductora de DB, Brenda Nava, empezó a traducir desde el capítulo 61 de la serie, cuando el estudio cambió de Producciones Salgado a Intertrack. Previamente a eso utilizaban la misma traducción del primer doblaje fallido, bajo el nombre de Zero y el dragón mágico, con unas alteraciones para que tuviera lógica. * Marisa de Lille, también a interpretado el primer tema de cierre de Dragon Ball Z "Sal de Ahí Magnífico Poder". Además, Luis de Lille, coros en está canción para la televisión latinoamericana, es el intérprete del tema de abertura de está serie "La Fantástica Aventura", al igual que Ricardo Silva (coros en el otro tema de Marisa) es el intérprete del tema de abertura de ese momento de la serie. * La mayoría de las imágenes mostradas en este ending fueron usadas en portadas de volúmenes del manga. * En la cuarta versión Goku tiene el polo de color azul, como en Dragon Ball Z, pero en esta etapa de la serie su polo era de color negro. * Loretta Santini mencionó en una entrevista que pensó en Marisa de Lille para la canción porque cuando ella dirigió la música de la serie de anime Sailor Moon, le gustaba mucho la voz de ella como intérprete.Entrevista a Loretta Santini por Radio DBZ Latino Referencias Véase también Ending ca:Vull donar-te el meu amor en:Romantikku Ageru Yo Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Endings